TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) :7 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am - Jake and the Neverland Pirates :8 am - Fish Hooks :8:30 am - Hi-5 Philippines :9 am - Looney Tunes :9:30 am - Krypto the Superdog :10 am - Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries :10:30 am - Madam Chairman (rerun) :11 am - Amachan :11:30 am - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12 nn - Movie Max 5 :2 pm - Star Wars: The Clone Wars :2:30 pm - X-Men :3 pm - Transformers: Prime :3:45 pm - Supernatural (season 1) (Tagalog dub) :4:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: PSL :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :7:15 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Movie Max 5 :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Wattpad Presents :9:30 pm - The Accidental Couple :10 pm - Amachan :10:30 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11:15 pm - Reaksyon :11:30 pm - :Mon" Demolition Job :Tue: History with Lourd :Wed: Kaya :Thurs: Bigtime :Fri: Numero : 12 mn to 1:30 am - Shop Japan Saturdays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade : 6:30 am - Kakaibang Lunas : 7 am - Word of God Network : 8 am - Higglytown Heroes : 8:30 am - Doc McStuffins : 9 am - Stitch! : 9:30 am - Hi-5 Philippines : 10 am - Spongebob Squarepants : 10:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 11 am - Star Wars: Rebels : 11:30 am - The Wonderful World of Disney : 1 pm - PSL : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Born to be a Star : 8 pm - Tasya Fantasya (TV5 and Viva remake) : 9 pm - Wattpad Presents: TV Movie : 10;30 pm - MTV Pinoy Top 20 Pilipinas (VJ Aryanna) : 12 mn - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - Shop Japan Sundays : 4 am - Shop Japan : 5 am - Family Matters : 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno (LIVE) : 7 am - Power to Unite : 7:30 am - Healing Galing : 8:30 am - Higglytown Heroes : 9 am - Little Einsteins : 9 am - Hi-5 Philippines : 9:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants : 10 am - Magical Doremi : 10:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 11 am - Happy Truck ng Bayan (Ogie Alcasid and Janno Gibbs with Carmina Villaroel, Derek Ramsay and Jasmine Curtis-Smith) (LIVE) : 1 pm - Alagang Kapatid : 1:30 pm - T3: Alliance : 2 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Born to be a Star : 8 pm - #ParangNormal Activity : 9 pm - Barangay Utakan : 10 pm - Sports 360 (LIVE) : 11 pm - Rio Olympics Countdown : 11:30 pm - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 12 mn am to 1:30 am - Shop Japan ''Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof *Ogie Alcasid *Carmina Villaroel *Wendell Ramos *Gelli de Belen *Caloy Alde *Tuesday Vargas *Empoy Marquez *Ritz Azul *Alwyn Uytingco *Eula Caballero *Long Meija '''Artista Academy top scholars' *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Akihiro Blanco *Chanel Morales *Mark Neumann *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Alberto Bruno *Malak So Shdifat *Benjo Leoncio *Nicole Estrada *Brent Manzano *Jon Orlando *Stephanie Rowe ''Happy Truck ng Bayan '''Main hosts' *Ogie Alcasid *Janno Gibbs *Carmina Villaroel *Derek Ramsay *Jasmine Curtis-Smith Co-hosts and performers *Tuesday Vargas *Empoy Marquez *Ella Cruz *Martin Escudero *Kim Idol *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Mark Neumann *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Akihiro Blanco *Chanel Morales *Ritz Azul *Eula Caballero *Alwyn Uytingco *Toni Rodriguez-Aquino *Tom Taus Featuring *SexBomb Girls See also *ABC-5 (2001) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show